Memories by Moonlight
by Sarah L. Padfoot
Summary: [complete] What was going to be a short HH fic turned out to be a cute , long hh fic, enjoy re-uploaded


Author's Ramblings: Just letting you know that this was written before the release of "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" and as a result some of the information is not correct according to the books.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione got dressed in her best dress robes and stared at herself in the mirror. She'd grown up a lot since she'd left Hogwarts. She was now living as a muggle but still well in touch with the wizarding world, she just thought she'd take a break for a while, but that break was extended after she met Michael, Hermione wasn't entirely sure that she loved him but he treated her well and was a good friend enough for her to stay with him for a while.  
  
It was after 7th year she'd decided to take a break from the wizarding world. It had been a rough year; Voldermort, as a trap for Harry, had kidnapped her although he didn't quite succeed. Harry had grown up very quickly during High school; she would never forget the look on his face as he destroyed Voldermort to save Ron and her, the determination and the power that radiated from him was incredible, she wasn't sure she ever looked at him the same after that. And now as she stared in the mirror she remembered how they had parted.  
  
Harry had accepted her want to be alone for a while but Ron had taken it as a personal insult. Now she was going to face them again, she was going back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had retired a few weeks ago and the new headmaster was to be introduced tonight but she wasn't looking forward to that as much as she was to see everyone again. Ginny, Fred and George, Hagrid, Draco, who had become Harry's friend in 7th year, much to Ron's mistrust, but Harry knew all along that he could trust Draco, and in the end Draco ended up saving Ron's life.  
  
She knew Sirius would be there as he was working extremely high up in the ministry and the same with his wife Gemini, who they found out about in their sixth year, which had been quite a shock. She was even looking forward to seeing Snape and his wife Cordelia who became their allies when it was so desperately needed.  
  
But it was Harry and Ron who she was looking forward to seeing most, her two best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. She had missed them all this time, but she had gone on and she hoped they had too, but tonight was the night that she would find out, find out whether they had missed her, if they'd thought of her, and most importantly if they were still her best friends.  
  
"I will never understand your wardrobe" Michael grinned, "You witches need more fashion sense"  
  
Hermione had told Michael she was a witch, and although at first he had been a bit jumpy around her, he'd got used to her magic and found it had advantages...as well as disadvantages.  
  
"Oh well, are you sure you don't want to come, wait until you get a look at the wizards wardrobe" Hermione grinned  
  
Michael smiled back, "Those wizards better treat you right, if you come back in a hundred pieces I'll take my chances and give one a black eye"  
  
"Probably not the best idea you've ever had." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well have fun" Michael said, he was used to having her apparate around.  
  
"Thanks, bye" and with a small pop she was gone  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione appeared on Platform nine and three quarters. There were wizards and witches everywhere. All dressed up in their best dress robes, the group was quite a site. Hermione looked around to see if there was anyone she knew, but she didn't recognise anyone until "HERMIONE" and a young red- headed woman threw herself around Hermione's neck. Hermione laughed, she didn't need this woman to say a word for her to work out who she was.  
  
"Oh Hermione, its been so long" Ginny laughed, " this is my husband Justin Fin- Fletchy" Ginny smiled  
  
Hermione grinned, "Long time no see Justin"  
  
"Agreed" Justin replied  
  
'I've missed out on so much' Hermione thought, 'I wonder if Ron's married, or Harry' she suddenly felt a tinge of jealously  
  
"So Ginny, how are you brothers?" Hermione asked as she entered the Hogwarts express.  
  
As she got off the train she ran over everything that Ginny had told her in her head.  
  
Ron got married a year ago to a girl named Jade from Beuxbeautons; he was working in the ministry as an auror and he had a daughter called Katya. Fred and George now owned a huge joke shop that was spreading worldwide and they were getting huge offers from Zonkos to join the two as a big co-orp. Percy was still working at the ministry and Bill and Charlie still had their original jobs.  
  
Charlie had married a girl named Fiona that worked with him and Draco had married a girl named Linka. Harry was still single and at that Ginny had winked and was working as an auror but had just resigned though he refused to give anyone a reason why. Ginny had just assumed that if you had been fighting evil your life you'd want to give up to.  
  
Ginny had told Hermione all about Harry's achievements, him receiving the order of Merlin first class, just after she'd left, and a lot of other things that although Hermione was well in touch with the wizarding world hadn't heard about. She kept getting the idea that Ginny was hinting that something should happen between the two, but Hermione wasn't sure. She grinned at the last thing Ginny had to say, "He's absolutely gorgeous by the way"  
  
* * *  
  
As Hermione followed everyone to the great hall she looked around each spot bringing back different memorys she'd shared with her friends. As she walked past the one eyed witch she remembered the secret passage behind there that in seventh year Harry had dragged her down in the middle of the night because he really wanted a chocolate frog. She couldn't help but wonder if the Staff had ever found the passage, or if Sirius had ever given all the secrets of Hogwarts that he and the Marauders to Dumbledore.  
  
She brought herself back to reality as she stopped just outside the great hall. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of them, and half of the crowd laughed, the other half just smiled. It had obvious been done on purpose to make it feel like they were in first year just coming to the school for the first time. She even made the same speech apart from the sorting part causing the group of witches and wizards to laugh and chuckle as they remembered their own first day.  
  
As she stepped into the hall she gasped, it had been done up beautifully with each wall painted with each house's emblem. Fairies were flying around giving the women flowers and house elves all dressed up in little green suits were running about handing badges to everyone.  
  
"Excuse me" An elf said  
  
"Yes?" Hermione answered  
  
"What's your name please" The elf asked  
  
"Hermione"  
  
The elf pulled out a badge and magically put her name on it and the Gryffindor emblem appeared behind it.  
  
"Thankyou" Hermione said as the elf handed her the badge. She pinned it to her shirt and then after accepting a flower from a fairy moved towards the Gryffindor table  
  
"HERMIONE THAT YOU" there was no mistaking that voice. She turned as arms flew around her neck. It was Hagrid. "Hermione, how ya been? Seen Ron or Harry yet? Nah, course you've not seen Harry yet, how stupid of me, opps shouldn't 'ave said that"  
  
"I've been well Hagrid, how have you been" she couldn't help but grin at the half giant.  
  
"Bloody Brilliant" Hagrid beamed  
  
After running into Seamus Finnigan, Fred and George Weasley, Pavarti Patil and Lavender Hermione finally got to the Gryffindor table where she found "SIRIUS!!" Hermione cried happily  
  
He grinned at her "Hello Hermione, its definitely been a while" Sirius answered  
  
"Have you seen Ron or Harry?" Hermione asked  
  
"You won't see Harry for a little while, but I believe Ron is right behind you" Sirius said grinning at whom she assumed was Ron standing behind her  
  
She turned and faced him; He'd grown up a lot. "It's been a while," he said grinning  
  
"I've missed you," She said as the two hugged.  
  
"I'll introduce you to my wife, when I find her, Gemini dragged her off somewhere" Ron said  
  
"Sounds like Gem" Sirius said grinning at his wife's personality  
  
"So where's Harry" Hermione asked  
  
"I have no idea," Ron said  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "Your not the only one, Hagrid and Sirius seem to be the only people so far that seem to know where he his." She said throwing a glance at Sirius who just smiled silently at the two.  
  
"I do hope your not talking about me because, I'm right behind you" a voice said Hermione jumped then spun around at the same time as Ron.  
  
Ron grinned while Hermione's mouth dropped open. It was Harry and had he changed. Handsome, Gorgeous, Hot, striking, dazzling, whichever synonym you chose that's what described him. He stood there in black dress robes on and a long cloak that flashed emerald green in the light. His eyes sparkled at the two of them.  
  
"How are you Hermione?" Harry asked  
  
As though Hermione just realised who was standing in front of her she threw her arms around him and held onto him for dear life. It didn't seem all that long that he had saved her life, and it seemed even less time since she'd told him that she wanted to get away from everything for a little while. She broke down and cried on his shoulder, she never knew how much you could miss someone without even realising it.  
  
They say you don't realise what you miss until you go back she supposed they were right whoever they were. His hand ran up and down her back  
  
"Hey, why are you crying?" Ron whispered in her ear.  
  
"I missed so much" she whispered so only Ron and Harry could hear.  
  
"We still have quite a few more years to live you know mione," Harry said  
  
"Don't call me that," Hermione said. Although she had fond memories of him calling her that, she really didn't like the name.  
  
"We haven't changed as much as you think," Harry grinned "But, if your going to stick around for a while, I'm sure Ron will be glad to treat us both to a drink."  
  
"Hold on a sec Harry, who said I was treating anyone anything, I do not remember volunteering for such things" Ron said  
  
Harry's eyes sparkled. "See I told you not much had changed," he laughed, earning a punch from Ron.  
  
"Don't worry I'll treat you both, that is if you are sticking around." Harry said catching Hermione's eye.  
  
"I, I. I'll need somewhere to stay," She said to their questioning eyes  
  
Harry laughed, "You can come and stay with me if you want, I have a house that's to big for me anyway" He said She grinned. All thoughts of Michael who was waiting back at her house were slowly disappearing from her thoughts.  
  
The three shared a quiet moment but were interrupted  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts everyone, as most of you know I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are a number of reasons that you may be here tonight, one may be to see old friends, and another may be for the food."  
  
Fred and George hurrahed at this  
  
"For the food, is she okay?" Hermione asked Harry  
  
"Oh, yeah, I helped her write the speech though" Harry said. Hermione suddenly understood and grinned,  
  
"But many of you are here tonight to see who will be the new headmaster of the old school which I'm sure many of you have fond memories of. Well before the feast starts we've decided to introduce him. You all know him, and it's likely that you've known him since you were born into the magical world, its my pleasure to introduce you all to him as the new headmaster of Hogwarts... Lady's and Gentlemen, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter"  
  
This announcement created silence amongst the whole crowd. Harry grinned at Ron and winked at Hermione. He walked up and stood next to McGonagall and grinned widely at the crowd. "Well I wanted to surprise you, and I do believe I have been successful, if you're wondering why I took this job, it's not all that unbelievable."  
  
"When I was 11 years old I got the biggest shock of my life when I found out that I was a wizard, and then I found that the whole wizarding world knew my name. I actually learnt quite a lot that day, including that my parents were blown up and for some reason Voldermort couldn't kill me. And although it took me a while to understand everything as soon as I got to Hogwarts I knew who I was suddenly, I fit in and I gained the best friends I would ever have."  
  
"As time went on, this became my home, until I moved in with Sirius, which was an interesting experience," he grinned at Sirius and his eyes sparkled "And even now when I live in my own home, this is still my home, I grew up here, many of my memories, good and bad, are from here, so when I got offered a job here as Headmaster I said yes, I mean what would you do, huge castle, nice office, good food, great company, and don't forget the fact that I get to be the one getting people in trouble instead of vice versa." Quite a few people laughed. "And I get to meet the new generation of the people I knew myself in my time at this school. So if you still don't agree with my decision to accept the job of headmaster, then go complain to Rita Skeeter because I don't want to hear it. Now without further ado, tuck in" He grinned  
  
Someone outside of the hall would of thought some sort of explosion had gone off as the whole hall erupted into cheers. Hermione and Ron were right their with them shouting and clapping as hard as they could.  
  
Slowly everyone took their seats and as Harry put it "tucked in"  
  
As Ron said later, it was almost like being back at school again. They sat at the Gryffindor table, talked and laughed, drinking butterbeer, then watching Neville turn into a canary as he bit into one of Fred and Georges canary creams. Harry eventually joined them after he "escaped" Fudge, Dumbledore and Snape and joined in as though they were in school again.  
  
The end of the night came all to quickly and Hermione sat down with Sirius, Gemini, Draco and his wife Linka, and Ron and his wife Jade. Harry was busy saying goodbye, but eventually collapsed into the chair next to her. Snape followed suit, and then Minerva sat down properly into her chair.  
  
"Well that was some night." Harry said  
  
"Yeah, loved the speech potter, very emotional" Draco said  
  
Just as Ron was about to hit Draco, Harry laughed. "Love to see you do better" he said to Draco, who also started laughing.  
  
Ron shook his head. "I will never get them," He whispered to Hermione.  
  
"What now Headmaster" Snape asked.  
  
Harry took a while to register to the fact that Snape had just asked him what to do.  
  
"I suppose I better clean up, give me a sec"  
  
Hermione didn't realise that he meant it literally and stood up to help but in that second that she had stood up Harry had the whole place clean and sparkling.  
  
Hermione stood there very embarrassed for a minute until.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, we've all fallen for that" Gemini said and everyone started laughing.  
  
"Sorry Mione, I should start counting how many people fall for that" Harry said,  
  
"Harry" Hermione said.  
  
"Mmm" he answered.  
  
"Don't call me mione!" She growled.  
  
"Oh opps, I forgot, you've only told me, what was it once,  
  
"Maybe twice?" Ron said  
  
"How about 5ive years worth" Gemini said and everyone laughed  
  
"Gemini, you know they have an excuse for being idiots, they're young," Snape said  
  
"That never stopped you" Gemini answered sweetly  
  
"She can't be much of an idiot, she's pretty good at her come backs" Draco said  
  
Snape glared at Draco  
  
Ron's mouth had dropped open, Hermione had to admit to herself, it was not like Draco to rebuff Snape.  
  
"Weasley you look like a fish" McGonagall said, Ron's mouth snapped shut. "I don't know about you, but I think I might head home," Snape yawned glaring at Gemini. "Oh already, oh I'll miss you Snape" Gemini said sarcastically  
  
"Alright, See you at the beginning of the new school year" Harry grinned interupting before it turned into an argument  
  
"We should go to" Ron's wife said, "We've got a 2 year old asleep at home"  
  
Ron hugged Harry, then Hermione "See you two soon," he said raising an eyebrow at Hermione who nodded and he smiled.  
  
"Take care Ron" Harry said  
  
"I think I'll go too, take care Harry, see you soon" McGonagall said before she left the room following the others.  
  
"As much as we would love to stay, we're both up early tomorrow for work" Sirius said  
  
"Akk don't remind me," Gemini said  
  
Sirius hugged Harry "Good choice of job, by the way" He grinned at his godson.  
  
Gemini followed suit in hugging Harry and whispered something to Harry that Hermione couldn't hear 'She loves you, she just doesn't know it yet'  
  
"Yep, we have morning work as well" Draco groaned dragging himself out of the chair His wife laughed. "You don't mind work so much when your spending the money"  
  
They said their goodbyes until all that was left was Harry and Hermione.  
  
"So, do you need a lift home, I know how much you love riding broomsticks" Harry said grinning  
  
"I'm not really tired yet, up for a drink?" Hermione asked  
  
"Depends on who's buying" Harry replied laughing  
  
* * *  
  
".And that's how Ron ended up with Jade." Harry finished  
  
Hermione was laughing so hard she couldn't breath.  
  
Harry had spent the last hour telling her everything that had happened while she was away but he was no where near finished.  
  
"You know we missed you don't you" Harry said  
  
Hermione grinned and nodded "I just hope it was as much as I missed all of you"  
  
"No way, we missed you more, there are more than one of us so our longing for you to come back is multiplied by the number of people missing you" Harry laughed  
  
Hermione laughed, "Right now I am going to take the time to wonder how you were the one that ended up getting offered the job of headmaster"  
  
Harry joined in laughing, "Ahh well it might have something to do with the fact that I'm the 'boy who lived'," He said  
  
"Oh yeah, I see it all now, they just want to make Hogwarts more famous by putting you in there!" Hermione exclaimed  
  
Harry stopped laughing and just looked at her for a while. "Hermione, are you going to stay?" He asked  
  
She looked at him for a minute "I'm seriously considering it" She answered  
  
"Cause if you are staying, I do need a Charms teacher. Flitwick has already discussed his retirement with me and well..." He said slowly letting the words sink in  
  
"You want me to work, at Hogwarts, as a teacher, with you" She said piecing it all together  
  
"That's what I'm saying" Harry said, "but, you'd have to leave all that you have."  
  
Hermione's mind wandered to her job as a magistrate in the muggle world, to Michael and his friendship. "I'll have to ask the friend I made." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Do you want a ride home?" Harry said grinning  
  
"on a broom." she said distastefully  
  
"oh go on, let me be a gentleman and do crazy stunts on my broom while making sure you get home safely" Harry said grinning  
  
Hermione groaned "If you have to" she said  
  
Her hair flew behind her as she soared through the air holding Harry extremely tightly "You know if your grip was any stronger I probably wouldn't be able to breath," Harry said  
  
Hermione blushed. "Sorry" she said softly  
  
"It's been a long time since we've done this," Harry said as he did a loop the loop in the air.  
  
"Yes, I'm remembering why it's been a long time as well" she said holding on to him tighter as he flew upside down. "Oh Harry, please fly the right way up, I know I'm a witch, and all but I'm still scared out of my mind"  
  
"Look" Harry said pointing to the left  
  
It was beautiful. The full moon was shining brightly over the ocean, which reflected the dark night sky. "Oh Harry, your right, its been far to long, please don't take me home" Hermione cried onto his shoulder  
  
"Well we could always go visit Remus." Harry said trying to make her smile  
  
"Oh, I forgot, that's why he wasn't there tonight" Hermione said hitting herself on the head  
  
"Whatever happened to my know-it-all Hermione" Harry laughed and Hermione couldn't help but join in. "Look, I'll land, but only for a while, that is if you still don't want to go home" Harry said  
  
"All right, no I don't want to go home yet" she reassured him, and he landed on the beach. They sat on the cold white sand she placed her head on his shoulder. "Harry?"  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"Don't let me leave again," She said to him  
  
He laughed, "I promise" he replied softy, he gazed into her eyes and moved closer to the young woman. "Hermione" He whispered  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"Next time, just don't leave," He said and he kissed her.  
  
Hermione felt like she had just been struck by lightning. Electricity ran though her body as she let herself kiss him back. He finished the kiss softly and looked at her then pulled her into his arms and hugged her close.  
  
* * * 


End file.
